A need exists for a system capable of producing electricity by using a heat recovery silencer that can recover waste heat from a first combustion system in an efficient manner.
A further need exists for an energy production system that can use a heat recovery silencer to acquire waste heat from a combustion source that performs a first process and using the waster heat to create electricity for another process without the need for a second combustion system, thereby eliminating any unnecessary emissions. Furthermore, there is a need for a system that utilizes an efficient heat recovery silencer that eliminates the need for multiple combustion systems to prevent unnecessarily unsafe working conditions.
In addition, there is a need for a system that utilizes a heat recovery silencer that muffles or silences a sound emanating from the exhaust system of the first combustion system.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.